Teaching Hiccup how to kiss
by kathythelion
Summary: Jack helps Hiccup 'woo' the girl he has a crush on called Astrid. But will Hiccup change his mind when some interesting events occur. Frostcup / Hijack fluff. I love these two so I have lots more stories of them! Enjoy! x


**Hey everyone! sorry that I haven't posted anything in a few days! Hope you all had a great Christmas (if you celebrate it) I won't be posting for a while because my laptop died when I fell down the stairs with it on Christmas eve... yes I know I'm clumsy. Stop laughing... I can feel you laughing. I'm on my parents laptop right now! I will post when I can. Thanks guys! and enjoy. **

'Jack I don't know about this.' I said as I got pushed by the winter spirit towards the arena where Astrid was. He stopped and looked at me.

'Hiccup it's now or never. You've been trying to woo this girl for the past 6 months and I'm pretty sure she likes you so you are going to kiss her and that should seal the deal.' Jack said holding my shoulders.

The truth was in fact that...sure yeah Astrid was my crush and she's pretty and every guy here loves her but she's so bitter and _was my crush. _Over the past few months of me trying _woo_ her… I found myself falling for Jack. Yes… I was falling for my best friend… and my best friend happened to be a boy… oh and a winter spirit. I knew he didn't feel the same way because well he was trying to get me to be with Astrid. So of course he didn't like me like I liked him. It's his fault anyway… he's the one who would get to close and flirt and his touches would linger… I would just return the gesture. But I had to admit it… he was beautiful. His jaw line was perfect pale, he had the most innocent smile, his hair was very unnatural but looked perfect on him. And his eyes… oh those eyes.. he had blue ones., Which would turn a beautiful shade of grey when he was sad or angry. They were like ice. They shone like the moon. I would find myself staring into them more times than I could remember.

'But…but…the..thing is…is..' I looked down.

'What? Come on Hic, you can tell me anything.' He said smiling.

'Okay…I err…. I…don't…evenknowhowtokiss.' I said way too fast for him to hear. He put on a confused face.

'Can you repeat that dragon boy? Just a bit slower this time.' He said smirking.

'I don't know how to kiss, jack.' I looked down and he smiled and bought my face up to look at him with his hand.

'There's nothing to be embarrassed about Hic, I've only kissed one person and that was in my past life. So it's not just you.' He said with that sweet smile on his face.

'Thanks Jack, but I still don't have any idea how to.' I said shrugging my shoulders.

'Okay… well… I could always teach you… I mean if you want.' Jacks cheeks went a shade of blue. Was he blushing? Wait… hold on did Jack Frost just ask if he could kiss me… I swallowed a lump in my throat and my face went red.

'I err… well… if you want to… I mean if it'll help…' I said not making eye contact with the white haired teen.

'Only because it'll help…I do want to sorta- no I mean if it helps you and if you want to.' He ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment.

'I want to… If you think it'll help…wait you want to?' My heart started racing like a jackrabbit, Jack _wanted _to kiss me?

'Well… sorta but that's not important. Should we go some other place other than here in the middle of the village... people might think you're even weirder than you already are… ya know… kissing air.' He said looking away a lot and giggling a bit. For Thors sake yes it was important if he wanted to _kiss_ me! He _wanted _to… he _wants_ to.

_'_Yeah err… lets go over here.' I said pulling Jack behind a house, I pressed my back on to the wall and Jack got closer, staring at me.

'Jack?'

'Yeah Hiccup?' he said inches away from my face, I could feel his breath on me. It felt like my heart was going to explode.

'Do I do this before I kiss her?' I held his hand and he tightened his hand around mine.

'Yes.' He said, he got a little closer. Our noses brushed a bit, we closed our eyes and I kissed him. He kissed me back and turned his head to deepen the kiss. I wasn't even paying attention; I was just so lost in his cold lips. I moved mine with his and I opened my mouth slightly for him to enter his tongue. He did so. I'm not sure if I was supposed to be like this with Astrid… I mean this was a bit more than originally planned. But we didn't stop. Our tongues danced with each other. I used my hand not holding his to pull his face more into mine. So many emotions went through me. He pushed me against the wooden house and a moan escaped from me. Jack pulled away. He looked down and stepped away from me.

'I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make it so-' He looked like he had just killed someone, I couldn't bare to see him look so guilty for something that I loved so I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me and kissed him again. He kissed me back but I pulled away again to say 'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'I don't like Astrid.' His head turned a bit in curiously. 'I like you.' I kissed him again before he could reply and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He pulled away and bit my nose and smirked, It was cold but sent a shiver of happiness down me.

'I like you too Hiccup.' He smiled and giggled. I did too. And then we started kissing again. I could get use to this.

**Remember to write a review of what you thought of it and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
